Needles
by IPreferParakarry-Zackovic
Summary: Koops fills his kitchen with Needles. A one-shot humor.


**NEEDLES**

Koopie Koo walked through Koops's house, heading to the kitchen. Koops had invited her over to play Super Smash Bros. on his Wii, and Koopie Koo accepted the invitation.

"Koops? Where are you?" she called. She turned a corner in the hallway and saw him in the the far corner of the kitchen, back turned at her. "Koops!" she called, walking towards him.  
Lightning-fast, Koops turned around, raising his hands. "DON'T MOVE!" he shouted.  
Koopie Koo froze, standing in the doorway. "Why?" she asked.  
Koops took a breath. "I've covered the kitchen with miniscule, razor-sharp needles." he explained.  
Koopie Koo rolled her eyes. She knew Koops had a tendency to be paranoid or just plain silly. "Right, I'll be waiting in the living room." she said. She reached for the kitchen door's doorknob, but pulled away with a yelp when she touched it.  
"Ouch!" she cried.  
"Told you so." said Koops.  
Koopie Koo paused and looked around. "So, this room IS full of needles." she finally said.  
Koops nodded.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"To catch him."  
Koopie Koo was confused. "Who?"  
"The Time-Stopper." Koops said.  
"The WHAT?" Koopie Koo said, even more confused.  
Koops sighed. "Oh, you know, the one that's been messing with me for, hmmm, FOUR hours about now." he raised four fingers in the air.  
"You're acting pretty weird Koops." she chided, pointing at him. "Even for you're..Ouch! Another needle." she pulled her hand back.  
"He did the dishwashing!" Koops complained, pointing at a dishrack full of clean plates and cups.  
"That's a good thing." Koopie Koo said.  
"Well, that's not the way I do it." Koops protested.  
"How do you do it?" asked Koopie Koo.  
Koops picked up the cup and threw it into the kitchen sink. The cup bounced around inside the sink and shattered into small pieces.  
"There goes you're last cup." Koopie Koo remarked.  
"Yeah, I probably should have thought it through." Koops muttered. "Though I usually do it with the sink running."  
"I'm gonna leave before you do something more weird." Koopie Koo said. She turned around and took a step, only to stop and tense up. "Damn! More needles!" she winced in pain, eyes shut tightly. She turned around to face Koops again, now clearly angry.  
"I'm actually surprised you've made it this far." Koops told her.  
"Why aren't these needles stabbing you?" she complained.  
Koops showed her his hands, which were cut and bloody. "Trial and Error, Koopie." he explained. "Mostly error." he added, shrugging.  
Koopie Koo facepalmed, sighing. "Koops, listen. I did the dishwashing." she confessed.  
"Oh." said Koops. "Well, that doesn't prove he isn't real. Ummm..., he took my sandwich!" he said.  
"It's in your hand." Koopie Koo pointed. Koops realized he was holding his sandwich. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to accept the fact.  
"Well then," he said, "good luck for playing on the Wii, because he took my remote!"  
Koopie Koo made an opening gesture with her hands, putting them together and spreading them open.  
Koops then noticed the Nunchuck sticking out of his sandwich. He opened it, and picked out the Wii remote, his face grim.  
"Geez, great. Now I look like and idiot." he muttered angrily.  
"The Time-Stopper isn't real, is he Koops?" Koopie Koo said.  
Koops looked at her. "These needles are really expensive, Koopie." he sighed, tossing the sandwich on the kitchen counter.  
Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared next to the counter. When it vanished, there was a Goomba in a labcoat, with a nametag labelled 'Time-Stopper',stopwatch in one hand and Koops's sandwich in the other, standing frozen with his mouth agape, gasping for air like a fish out of water, having been stabbed with hundreds of needles.  
Both Koopas were both too shocked to speak. Then Koops looked at Koopie Koo, pointed at the Goomba and shouted triumphantly, "I FREAKING KNEW HE EXISTED!" before pressing his mouth tightly, trying not to laugh.

END... cool story, huh? (Please say yes.)


End file.
